A Shinigami Daiko's Life
by Cerise-san
Summary: Dans le sang et les larmes ; voilà comment Ichigo voyait son avenir. En levant les yeux sur son ennemi, il rectifia sa pensée : dans le sang et les larmes, avec eux. Pour toujours. Fic à Cerise, défi lancé par Mayuuki. *EN PAUSE*
1. Le jour où je suis devenu Shinigami

**A Shinigami Daiko's Life**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Idée/Thème :** Thème imposé par Mayuuki. Défi de départ : pour le lycée, Ichigo doit écrire une rédaction dans laquelle le héros vivra des aventures toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. N'ayant pas d'idée, il décide de raconter sa propre vie de Shinigami. P.o.V. Ichigo

**Genre :** Aventure/Humour, voire un peu Angst de temps en temps.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à Tite Kubo (même le scénario). Aie essayé de marchander l'élastique à cheveux de Renji. A pas voulu. Chier.

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure :** Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic !

Donc, thème de départ imposé par **Mayuuki** ; le défi me paraissait source d'inspiration, alors j'y ai répondu. Je pense que les chapitres seront plutôt courts. J'ignore néanmoins combien il y en aura, Bleach étant difficilement compressible en trois chapitres. Je dirais au moins une vingtaine...

Je me base sur l'anime pour écrire : cela signifie donc quelques dialogues tirés du manga et des scènes qui n'existent pas dans les tomes. J'ignore néanmoins si j'écrirais les HS ; cela dépend de mon inspiration... Et de votre enthousiasme !

Bonne lecture !

**P.S.** : J'emprunte certains titres d'épisodes, de chapitres ou de tomes (sumimasen Kubo-sama...).

**P.P.S.** : Sardine, si tu lis : désolée, j'ai complètement oublié de te parler de cet histoire de défi. Je suis nulle. Bon, en espérant que ça te plaise, Didine-chan !

* * *

_Auteur : Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Énoncé : Écrivez un récit où le héros vivra des aventures toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres._

Premier chapitre : Le jour où je suis devenu Shinigami

Depuis tout petit, je peux voir les âmes. Ces fantômes coincés en ce bas-monde, incapable de rejoindre les autres dans l'au-delà. Peut-être que quelque chose les retient ici, des adieux manqués, un pardon à demander... Je l'ignore. Je ne leur demande pas. Je me contente de leur parler. Je crois qu'ils aiment bien ça. D'habitude, tout le monde les ignore, vu que je suis le seul à les voir. Ils passent leurs journées à regarder les gens passer, sans bouger. Je crois qu'ils sont rattachés à l'endroit où ils sont morts. C'est glauque, mais c'est la meilleure explication que j'ai pu trouver.

J'ignore pourquoi je peux les voir. Peut-être est-ce à cause du fait que ma mère nous ait quittés lorsque j'étais enfant, où bien parce que ma famille dirige la clinique du coin, où des gens vivent et meurent tout les jours. Mon père en est le chirurgien. Ce crétin. Il a pour habitude de me mettre à l'épreuve, ceci consistant généralement en un passage à tabac en règle. Non, n'appelez pas les services sociaux : je sors gagnant neuf fois sur dix. Il passe son temps à se lamenter sur la photo de notre défunte mère, sous le regard sceptique de mes deux sœurs, Karin et Yuzu.

Elles sont jumelles, et pourtant quiconque ne les connaîtrait pas jurerait qu'elles ne sont pas de la même famille. Elles ne se ressemblent pas vraiment, aussi bien au niveau physique que caractériel. Karin est aussi butée et garçon manqué que Yuzu est sensible et délicate.

Il est temps de commencer cette histoire ; celle de Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Remplaçant, lycéen de quinze ans, propriétaire d'un Zampakutô nommé Zangetsu et d'un Hollow intérieur psychopathe.

Et tout débute le jour où je l'ai rencontrée. _Celle qui allait changer mon univers._

* * *

_"Cela s'est déroulé dans un immeuble de Kamakura Boulevard, et selon les riverains, vers sept heures et demi du matin, avec une forte secousse terrestre_, _les façades de plusieurs buildings ont explosé. Heureusement, il n'y a eu aucun blessé, mais..."_

"Bonjour Onii-chan !" s'exclama joyeusement Yuzu derrière ses fourneaux où elle préparait le petit-déjeuner, comme chaque matin.

"Bonjour."

Déjà vêtu de l'uniforme du lycéen classique, je venais de descendre de ma chambre, et de saluer mes deux sœurs. En attrapant une tartine grillée, j'écoutai vaguement le journal télévisé.

_"Actuellement, des experts en explosifs se sont rendus sur les lieux du crime et essaient de déterminer la cause de cette explosion."_

Mon morceau de pain dans la bouche, je restai quelques instants à observer les images d'immeubles détruits, dégageant une fumée grise, et tout ces gens rassemblés autours dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la tragédie qui avait secoué leur petite vie tranquille d'habitant de la paisible Karakura. Kamakura Boulevard... C'était dans le quartier d'à côté. Je le connaissais pour une bonne raison : il y avait là-bas le fantôme d'une petite fille à qui je venais régulièrement parler.

En attrapant mon sac de cours, je souhaitai une bonne journée à Karin et Yuzu, et, en sortant de la maison, j'en profitai pour cueillir quelques fleurs.

* * *

Sur le chemin du lycée, je passai à côté de Kamakura Boulevard. Effectivement, il y avait là des policiers occupés à rétablir l'ordre et à empêcher les gens de passer dans une étroite rue qui avait presque été bouchée par de gros blocs de béton. Je m'arrêtai pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts, qui me surprirent à première vue. L'explosion avait dû être particulièrement violente pour détruire un building qui visiblement possédait une bonne épaisseur de mur.

Un hurlement attira mon attention, puis une autre explosion détruisit la façade d'un immeuble de la rue d'à côté. Sans aucune hésitation, je me mis à courir vers le lieu de l'incident, croisant plusieurs personnes qui courraient dans le sens inverse pour s'éloigner de l'endroit. Un autre cri retentit, et, avec frayeur, je me rendis compte que c'était la petite fille que je venais voir qui avait hurlé, poursuivie par un immense monstre au masque blanc.

"Cours !" hurlai-je en la poussant pour qu'elle échappe à son attaquant.

Elle trébucha et s'étala de tout son long sur le trottoir, pendant que l'immonde bête se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je l'aidai à se relever et m'apprêtai à lui servir de rempart lorsqu'elle a débarqué.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, comme de l'encre, de grands yeux bleu marine, une peau pâle, un kimono de l'ancien temps et un katana. Katana qu'elle dégaina d'ailleurs avec une rapidité stupéfiante, à tel point que je ne parvins pas à saisir ses mouvements. Deux éclats de lumière accrochés par la lame et ce fut fini. Le monstre s'évapora. La jeune fille retomba sur ses pieds et resta quelques secondes immobile.

"Qui es-tu ?" demandai-je, conscient qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle me réponde.

Elle ne m'a jeté qu'un regard froid et distant, avant de disparaître, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Le soir même, allongé sur mon lit, je ruminais depuis longtemps les évènements de la journée : qui était cette jeune fille ? Pourquoi était-elle vêtue aussi étrangement ? Était-elle amie ou ennemie ?

Un étrange papillon noir se faufila alors par la fenêtre, et je me redressai sur mon lit. L'insecte fut suivi de la brune qui occupait mes pensées, et qui descendit du rebord de la fenêtre pour se mettre debout sur mon bureau, sans un bruit, aérienne. Je restais là, à la regarder, alors qu'elle m'ignorait de manière plutôt vexante. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle semblait essayer de ressentir une présence.

"Qui es-tu ?" bredouillai-je, en fixant ses yeux brillants.

Sans m'accorder plus d'attention, elle porta la main à son katana, qui produisit un bruit inquiétant et métallique. Ce geste me fit reculer sur mon lit, contre le mur. Les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres tremblantes, je réitérai ma question :

"Qui es-tu, bon sang ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Toujours de sa démarche étrangement silencieuse, elle descendit du bureau avec une grâce incroyable, puis, le regard toujours accroché à un point invisible, elle murmura d'un ton inquiétant :

"C'est tout près."

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Essayait-elle de m'effrayer ? Fou de rage, je me levai, et balançai un bon coup de pied dans le dos de cette pauvre fille qui décidément ne faisait que m'ignorer. Elle tomba au sol, puis me regarda d'un air interdit.

"Ne dis pas "c'est tout près", espèce de folle ! Tu me fous la trouille et tu m'ignores ? Mais t'es qui à la fin ?" criai-je presque, en serrant les poings.

"T-Tu peux me voir ?" murmura-t-elle d'un ton plus qu'étonné. "Et en plus, tu m'as frappée..."

Un peu ennuyé par son peu de perspicacité - oui, je venais de la frapper, c'était évident tout de même -, je demandai d'un ton qui sous-entendait que je la prenais pour une échappée de l'asile :

"Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je peux te v..."

Elle ne me laissa pas finir ma phrase, et se releva pour se mettre debout face à moi. Amusé, je remarquai qu'elle était relativement petite et menue, et que cela contrastait énormément avec l'énergie phénoménale qu'elle avait déployé pour tuer le monstre.

"Tu es le garçon qui était en ville tout à l'heure..."

"Tu viens juste de t'en apercevoir ?" demandai-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Elle commença par m'examiner sous toutes les coutures, me tournant la tête de sa main pour mieux m'observer. Comme fascinée par ma personne, elle me regardait avec de grands yeux innocents et perplexes. J'avais l'impression d'être face à un enfant à qui l'on montrait un nouveau jouet, d'être une "chose" non identifiée.

"D'habitude, personne n'est capable de me voir" expliqua-t-elle en continuant son inspection.

Exaspéré par l'attention qu'elle me portait, je dégageai brutalement la main qui me tenait le bas de la mâchoire d'un revers de main et tentai de la frapper avec un nouveau coup de pied que j'espérais bien placé.

"Arrête de dire des c..."

Elle esquiva l'attaque avec une facilité déroutante en sautant haut et répliqua par un bon coup de talon à l'arrière de la tête. Assommé et légèrement dans les vapes, je tombai au sol d'une manière fort peu élégante et me retournai pour cracher :

"Va te faire voir !"

Elle m'a regardé de haut, comme si elle calculait ce que valait ma vie, avant de m'avouer sur un ton de confidence :

"Très bien, je vais te le dire. Je suis un Shinigami."

* * *

"D'accord. Donc, en bref, tu es un Shinigami. Et tu viens d'un endroit appelé Soul Society pour vaincre les Hollows. Ce qui veut dire que le monstre tout à l'heure était l'un d'entre eux. Et il a attaqué cette petite fille. Ok, je veux bien te cr... PAS QUESTION QUE JE GOBE ÇA, IDIOTE !" hurlai-je en envoyant balader une pauvre table basse qui ne m'avait rien fait.

"Imbécile ! Tu peux voir les fantômes mais refuse de croire à l'existence des Shinigamis ?" répliqua-t-elle d'un ton condescendant.

"Bien sûr ! Désolé, mais je n'ai jamais vu de Shinigami auparavant. Désolé mais je ne crois que ce que je vois."

"Tu peux me voir, pourtant !" contra-t-elle en se relevant.

Je tentai de faire le point sur tout ce qu'elle venait de me révéler. Un Shinigami... Ça paraissait tellement insensé. Et cette histoire de monde parallèle au notre ! À qui voulait-elle faire croire cela ? Je n'étais pas né de la dernière pluie, et malgré mon aptitude à voir les esprits, je trouvai cette explication tirée par les cheveux à un point inimaginable. Et pourtant... Elle était là, devant moi. En réfléchissant, je me rendis néanmoins compte que tout ceci coïncidait avec ce que j'avais pu observer tout à l'heure, dans la rue, avec cette petite fille. Se pouvait-il que... ?

"J'accepte que tu ne sois pas humaine."

Elle me regarda d'un air étonné. Avais-je cédé si facilement ? Comprenais-je à présent de quoi il retournait ?

"Mais va jouer au Shinigami ailleurs. D'accord, gamine ?" ris-je en lui frottant les cheveux de manière presque affectueuse.

Elle était nettement plus petite que moi, et je pouvais presque parier qu'il en était de même pour l'âge.

"Alors là, fallait pas..." fit-elle d'un air enragé. "_Bakudô no Ichi : Sai _!"

À la suite de cette drôle d'incantation, je me retrouvai ligoté les mains dans le dos, sur le sol, plié en deux, et surtout dans l'incapacité de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt. En hurlant de rage, la tête contre le plancher, je relevai difficilement les yeux sur la brune, qui me regardait d'un air victorieux.

"Tu ne peux plus bouger. On appelle ça du Kidô. Une magie noble qui ne peut être utilisée que par un Shinigami. Malgré mon apparence, j'ai vécu quasiment dix fois plus longtemps que toi. Et tu oses m'appeler "gamine" ? En temps normal, je t'aurais tué. Mais comme cela vient tout juste de se passer, je n'ai pas le droit de blesser quelqu'un sans autorisation. Sois reconnaissant... Sale gosse."

Je répliquai en balançant une insulte, la joue écrasée contre le bois.

"Et pendant que je suis là..." soupira-t-elle en dégainant son katana et en l'abattant dans ma direction.

Je fermai les yeux et crispai les paupières, attendant une douleur qui ne vint pas. J'ouvris un œil, puis deux, et observai, stupéfait, la scène qui se trouvait sous mes yeux. La garde du sabre avait été plaquée sur le front d'un esprit errant qui me suivait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et dont je ne parvenais pas à me débarrasser. L'homme ouvrit grand les yeux et supplia d'une voix faible :

"Non... Pitié ! Je ne veux pas aller en enfer !"

"N'aie crainte..." murmura la brune d'un ton apaisant. "Ta destination n'est pas l'Enfer. Mais la Soul Society. Contrairement à l'Enfer, c'est un lieu apaisant."

Elle ôta la garde, laissant un kanji brillant d'une étrange lueur bleue sur le front de l'homme. Celui-ci s'enfonça dans le sol, pour disparaître, ne laissant qu'un petit papillon noir qui s'envola par la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à ce gars ?" demandai-je, encore sous le choc et ligoté.

"Je l'ai envoyé à la Soul Society. Dans votre langue, vous auriez dit "envoyé au paradis". Cela fait partie du travail de Shinigami. Pour faire en sorte que même un gosse effronté comme toi soit convaincu, je vais être sympa et te le dessiner. Écoute attentivement."

Elle sortit un calepin et un stylo de son uniforme.

"Dans ce monde, il y a deux types d'âmes. Le premier se nomme "Plus", ce sont les esprits ordinaires. C'est le genre que tu rencontres le plus souvent. Et l'autre type se nomme "Hollow". Ils attaquent les vivants comme les morts et absorbent leur âme. En d'autre termes, ce sont de mauvais esprits. Des questions jusqu'ici ?"

"Voyons voir..." fis-je semblant de réfléchir en regardant les dessins maladroitement exécutés de la jeune fille. "D'abord, pourquoi tes dessins sont aussi nazes ?"

En guise de réplique, elle me dessina des moustaches. Étant dans l'incapacité de bouger, je dus me laisser faire en hurlant :

"Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"

"Je continue donc mes explications, M. Le Baron !" fit-elle d'un ton théâtral.

"Bar..."

"Nous autres, les Shinigamis, avons deux jobs : l'un consiste à envoyer les Plus à la Soul Society grâce à un Konsô que je viens d'éxecuter. Et l'autre consiste à tuer les Hollows et à les purifier."

"Pourquoi y avait-il un Hollow après cette fille ?" questionnai-je.

"Ça, je ne sais pas" avoua-t-elle, perplexe.

Une explosion retentit soudain dehors. Je relevai brusquement la tête et hurlai en direction de la brune :

"Tu as entendu ça ?"

"Dans tout les cas, il est certain que le deuxième rôde dans les environs."

"Alors dépêche-toi et tue-le !"

"Hé bien, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il semble que récemment, je n'ai pas été en mesure de sentir sa présence." soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux. "Comme si... Un énorme pouvoir bloquait mes sens."

"De quoi tu parles, bon sang ?" m'énervai-je. "Tu n'entends pas sa voix grave ? Ce n'est pas le monstre ?"

"Voix grave ?" fit la brune en relevant la tête, les sourcils froncés. "Quand a-t-il... Je l'entends !" s'exclama-t-elle soudain en se relevant. "C'est la voix d'un Hollow."

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !"

Un terrible hurlement retentit dans la maison.

"Yuzu !" m'exclamai-je, paniqué. "Hé, attends !" ajoutai-je en voyant la jeune fille sortir de ma chambre en courant, aussitôt stoppée par un impressionnant flux d'énergie. Elle s'écarta, et ma sœur s'écroula à ses pieds.

"Onii-chan... Karin... Sauve-la ! Sauve-la, Onii-chan !" fit-elle en pleurant, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, vaincue par l'énorme énergie.

La Shinigami examina un instant Yuzu, puis s'enfuit dans le couloir. Fou de rage, je tentai plusieurs fois de briser mes liens, mais ceux-ci étaient puissants. En forçant, je sentais les cordes invisibles m'entailler la peau, mais redoublai d'effort. En me traînant jusque dans l'escalier, je dévalai celui-ci pour me retrouver dehors, et tombai sur la jeune fille, et le monstre, qui avait capturé Karin.

"Reste en arrière !" gronda la brune en dégainant son katana.

Rester en arrière ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je me relevai malgré le sort d'emprisonnement qui me retenait et parvins, au bout de plusieurs secondes d'effort, à les briser, sous le regard abasourdi de la Shinigami.

"Va-t-en ! Recule !" cria-t-elle.

"Tais-toi !" répliquai-je.

La suite m'est bien plus floue. Je me souviens juste avoir foncé vers le Hollow, et m'être fait mettre rapidement hors-jeu. La brune trancha d'un coup de sabre le Hollow, qui disparut, non sans lâcher Karin que je rattrapai au vol. Mais il allait revenir. La shinigami me parla ensuite de ma force, qui avait dû jaillir au contact de la petite fille fantôme. Et que tout ces monstres n'en avait pas après elle...

Mais après moi.

Je m'en voulais. C'était à cause de moi que Karin et Yuzu avaient presque été tuées. Alors, quand le Hollow est réapparu, je n'ai pas hésité : je me suis placé devant lui. Il s'est jeté sur moi.

Le silence. Pesant. Je vis juste le monstre se rapprocher à toute allure. J'avais la tête comme dans du coton. Mes battements de cœur résonnaient fort. Je vis ses dents se précipiter sur moi. Dix mètres... Cinq mètres... Trois mètres... Rien ne parvenait à émerger dans mon esprit à ce moment-là. La seule idée qui me venait en tête était "vengeance". Et pourtant, n'était-ce pas stupide de me donner en pâture à un Hollow comme je le faisais ? N'aurait-il mieux pas fallu que la Shinigami intervienne ? Ces questions demeuraient sans réponse. Et lorsque je vis le masque du Hollow s'approcher de moi à toute allure, je n'eus plus qu'une seule pensée : "je suis mort".

Un éclair. La lumière de la lune accrocha un sabre. Une ombre noire passa devant mes yeux. Un bruit métallique. Dur. Tranchant. Le sang gicla, s'éleva vers le ciel avec une violence qui me coupa le souffle. Devant moi se tenait la Shinigami, le katana enfoncé dans le masque blanc du Hollow, une sérieuse blessure à l'épaule due aux dents coupantes du monstre. Elle se laissa tomber, de tout son long, sur le bitume. Le sang s'étala en une flaque de fluide vital, signifiant, à chaque minute qui passait, qu'un peu de la vie de cet être immatériel s'en allait.

Le Hollow poussa un hurlement et recula en se couvrant ce qui lui servait de visage de ses immenses mains. Complètement hermétique à la souffrance du mauvais esprit, je m'approchai de la jeune fille, que j'entendis murmurer, sans doute un tas d'insultes à mon égard, très certainement justifiées.

"Shinigami !" hurlai-je en voyant le liquide rouge dégouliner et tremper son uniforme.

"Idiot..." souffla-t-elle en se relevant difficilement et en s'asseyant contre un poteau électrique.

En me regardant dans les yeux, elle me fit frissonner. Dans ses pupilles, je ne pus lire, à ma grande surprise, non pas du mépris ou de la rancune, mais de la détermination et une lueur de courage qui paraissait illuminer ses iris d'un bleu profond.

"Veux-tu sauver ta famille ?"

La question, murmurée avec une voix si basse et fragile, me souleva le cœur. Elle avait une solution pour sauver mes sœurs et mon imbécile de père. Une solution... Qui impliquait son sacrifice. Qui impliquait qu'elle abandonne une partie d'elle-même. En ayant conscience de cela, et en voyant le regard sérieux de la brune, je répondis avec une véhémence presque agressive :

"Bien sûr !"

"Alors... Tu dois... Devenir un Shinigami."

Dans l'ombre, plus loin dans la ruelle, le Hollow hurla sa rage. Il ôta ses mains de son masque et se mit à se rapprocher dangereusement de l'endroit où nous étions. Complètement abasourdi, mais décidé à sauver les êtres qui m'étaient chers, j'acquiesçai.

"Pour cela... Il faudra te transpercer le cœur avec mon Zampakutô" articula-t-elle, le sang coulant, dangereusement abondant, de sa plaie. "Je pourrai ainsi déverser mon pouvoir... En toi."

J'hésitai une seule seconde. Une seule. Pendant laquelle une foule de choses me traversa l'esprit. Si je devenais Shinigami, ce n'était certainement pas pour une heure, pour un jour ou pour un mois. C'était pour toujours. Le souhaitais-je vraiment ? Les images de Yuzu s'écroulant dans le couloir et de Karin inconsciente me décidèrent.

"C'est d'accord, Shinigami."

"Plus de Shinigami" fit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Dorénavant, je suis Kuchiki Rukia."

"Je suis... Kurosaki Ichigo."

Je saisit la lame entre mes doigts, et la planta dans ma poitrine avec une résignation presque plus douloureuse que l'acte en lui-même. Je sentis le pouvoir jaillir de la lame avec une puissance incroyable. Rukia était forte. Cette énergie étrangère me dérangea légèrement. J'absorbais celle-ci avec une facilité inquiétante. Mais je n'eus plus le loisir de plancher là-dessus lorsque, une fois vêtu de l'uniforme de Shinigami et brandissant fièrement mon nouveau Zampakutô, je pus enfin venger mes sœurs comme il se devait, sous l'œil presque admiratif de l'"ancienne" Shinigami. Le Hollow s'évapora de la même manière qu'avec Rukia.

De ce jour je garderai le souvenir le plus intense, le plus fantastique, le plus incroyable de toute ma vie. Et si je n'utilise pas l'adjectif "merveilleux", c'est tout simplement parce que tout ce qui suivit ne put pas toujours être qualifié de cette façon. C'est de cette manière que commence mon histoire. C'est de cette façon que j'introduis le nouveau moi. C'est ainsi que je suis devenu un Shinigami. Sous la lune comme de jour, ma vie allait être rythmée par les combats que j'allais mener.

Ce jour-là, ou plutôt cette nuit-là, je n'en avais pas conscience. Je ne me rendais pas compte que tout ceci était le début d'une formidable épopée faite de larmes, de sang et d'amitié. Que j'allais rencontrer des ennemis plus forts que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Que j'allais me faire les meilleurs amis possibles.

Et c'est ainsi que le mythe devint légende.

_Ainsi, la lame s'abat une première fois._

* * *

Voilà, les prochains chapitres seront plus descriptifs, plus comme si Ichigo écrivait un journal. Il me semblait important de raconter de manière la plus fidèle possible le comment du pourquoi (comprenez par là la manière dont il est devenu Shinigami) car c'est tout de même de là que part l'aventure de notre héros.

Je me suis retapée le tout premier épisode pour écrire ce chapitre, et, croyez-le ou non, un vrai régal. Je crois que je suis nostalgique du temps où je n'étais qu'une vague newbie dans le monde de Bleach. Sardine avait déjà tout regardé (déjà plus de 200 épisodes à cette époque-là) et moi j'étais à la bourre, comme d'hab'. Hé bien, moi qui n'aimais pas les mangas, j'ai beaucoup apprécié les premiers épisodes, et suis devenue totalement fan à partir du 16ème (non non, pas de rapport avec un certain évènement se produisant lors de celui-ci... Hum hum...).

Sérieusement, malgré l'étrange première apparence des persos (sérieusement, vu avez déjà vu la tête d'Ichi sur la première couverture ? Nan mais ça vaut bien un bon gros LOL ça) la "vieille" bande-son est à couper le souffle dès les premières secondes. À l'époque où le Hueco Mundo n'était qu'une vague idée pour nous, nous en avons déjà quelques avant-goûts. Et Rukia, sa première apparition... La classe quoi.

Enfin, j'arrête avec mes souvenirs à deux balles au risque de faire une note de fin plus longue que le chapitre. Je préviens que je risque néanmoins de récidiver pour la suite, vu que je vais certainement regarder encore la première saison, non, en fait je vais me retaper tout Bleach depuis le début pour écrire cette fic.

J'en frissonne de plaisir d'avance. Si vous êtes fan comme moi, vous comprendrez. Si vous rester hermétiques à mon analyse un peu tordue, je ne vous en veux pas, mais dans les deux cas... Review please ! :D

Cerise, en mode *Shit... Si je suis nostalgique à ce point à 14 ans, qu'est-ce que ça va être à 80...*

P.S. : Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, je regarde uniquement la VOSTFR. J'avoue, j'ai regardé une fois la VF pour me faire peur. Je crois que je ne serais plus jamais la même.

*Sardine ! J'ai dis NON ! Pas l'imitation de Renji en VF, je t'en supplie ! Argh ! /défaille/*


	2. Goobye Parakeet, Goodnite my Sista

**A Shinigami Daiko's Life**

**Auteure :** Cerise

**Idée/Thème :** Thème imposé par Mayuuki. Défi de départ : pour le lycée, Ichigo doit écrire une rédaction dans laquelle le héros vivra des aventures toutes plus incroyables les unes que les autres. N'ayant pas d'idée, il décide de raconter sa propre vie de Shinigami. P.o.V. Ichigo

**Genre :** Aventure/Humour, voire un peu Angst de temps en temps.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Tout à Tite Kubo (même le scénario). Aie essayé de marchander l'élastique à cheveux de Renji. A pas voulu. Chier.

**Le petit blabla de l'auteure :** Coucou tout le monde !

Merci à **Sardine** (oui, je sais, elle m'engueule les deux tiers de sa review, mais je suis incapable de lui en vouloir) et à **Mayuuki** !

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre de "A Shinigami Daiko's Life", qui a eu un peu de mal à émerger du clavier (la faute à ma connexion qui m'empêchait de voir correctement les épisodes 2 à 15...) mais qui, finalement, est apparu malgré mon débit capricieux ! Alors, amis, à vos souris, et je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Cerise

* * *

Goodbye Parakeet, Goodnite my Sista

À présent, vous savez tout ou presque sur le commencement de mon histoire.

Je dois à présent vous mettre en garde ; dans ce récit, j'évoquerai des créatures monstrueuses, des traîtres, je décrirai des combats si inégaux qu'ils vous apparaîtront comme des insanités ou des erreurs. Je tenterai de décrire ce qui se passe dans le cœur des autres, même si je n'ai pas la prétention de lire en eux, d'exposer leurs changements profonds ; je parlerai de quelqu'un qui a dû faire un choix entre ses idéaux et sa propre sœur, ou d'un autre qui se sera fait passer pour mort afin de trahir ceux de son camp.

Ce n'est pas une histoire pour enfants. C'est une histoire vraie, avec tout ce que cela implique, y compris les aléas de la vie. Tout les combats ne seront pas gagnés, tout les dragons ne tomberont pas, toutes les princesses ne seront pas délivrées...

Et tout les gentils ne seront pas épargnés.

* * *

Je me réveillai, ce jour-là, avec la désagréable impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. J'avais mal dormi, certes, et ma nuit avait été terriblement courte. Je ne me posai pas de questions ; ce genre de sensation était souvent de la partie lorsque je faisais un cauchemar, ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi. Mais était-ce vraiment un cauchemar dont je venais de me réveiller... ? La question méritait d'être posée. Malgré le fait que cet espèce de monstre sur patte, ce "Hollow" était relativement répugnant, la douceur des traits de la jeune fille brune qui occupait mes pensées me troublait...

Je n'eus pas le loisir de plancher tant que cela en ce beau matin, puisque mon père vint me réveiller avec l'une de ses techniques spéciales, que je contrai avec une facilité presque ennuyeuse. Oui, décidément, j'avais tout rêvé. La journée s'annonçait encore plus normale que d'habitude.

Je commençai tout de même à cogiter quand je remarquai que notre maison avait été détruite de moitié pendant la nuit. Selon mon paternel, un camion était rentré dans le mur, emportant avec lui une bonne partie de la toiture et saccageant notre cuisine. Karin fit remarquer que le plus étrange dans cette histoire n'était sans doute pas le fait qu'il n'y avait aucune véhicule de la sorte à la ronde, mais bien que nous ne nous soyons pas réveillés au fracas indescriptible que l'accident avait dû causer. J'étais bien loin de ces basses réflexions terrestres. À vrai dire, mon esprit ressassait plutôt d'étranges images de monstres au masque blanc et de jeune fille en kimono noir...

* * *

La tête toujours remplie de scènes de combat et de transmission de pouvoir, je suis parti au lycée. J'ai salué Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, et les autres... Avant d'avoir la "merveilleuse" surprise et confirmation que finalement, je n'avais rien rêvé, que les Shinigamis et les Hollows existaient bien et que Kuchiki Rukia était une manipulatrice sans âme et sans remords. Elle a débarqué en uniforme, a salué tout le monde dans un langage que l'on n'utilisait plus depuis le quinzième siècle au moins, s'est présentée, m'a tendu la main et j'ai pu lire sur sa paume :

"Si tu mouftes, je te tue."

Ni une ni deux, j'ai embarqué la brune par le col de sa chemise sous les regards (très) légèrement perplexes des autres. Une fois sorti du bâtiment, nous avons enfin pu mettre au point la situation. Rukia m'a alors expliqué, de son ton condescendant, que la nuit dernière, en tentant de me transmettre la moitié de sa puissance, elle l'avait perdue toute entière, sans trop savoir comment. Et le fait était que, à présent dans l'incapacité de remplir son noble devoir de Shinigami, c'était à présent à moi qu'incombait la tâche de trucider tout les Hollows que je croisais et d'envoyer les âmes à la Soul Society.

Il est inutile de vous préciser que je refusai (évidemment), malgré les arguments relativement convaincants de Rukia, en déclarant que je n'avais que faire de sauver des gens qui m'étaient parfaitement inconnus. Je me retournai avec la ferme intention de retourner en cours et d'ignorer royalement cette peste qui n'avait jusqu'à présent réussi qu'à m'attirer des ennuis (bon, ok, elle m'avais aussi permis de sauver ma famille, je vous l'accorde). Je l'entendis murmurer avec une intonation désolée que finalement, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle enfila une sorte de gant rouge, et, avant que je puisse protester me frappa violemment le front avec. C'est alors que je me retrouvai...

Hors de mon corps. Sous ma forme de Shinigami. Et croyez-moi, cela faisais une drôle d'impression, de voir son enveloppe corporelle gisante, pitoyable, à terre. Je n'eus alors pas le choix, et, résigné, je suivis Rukia en courant derrière elle, laissant dans mon dos le lycée et mon propre corps.

* * *

Le premier Hollow que j'ai tué en tant que Shinigami Remplaçant ? C'était une sorte d'araignée géante, qui poursuivait un petit garçon, dans un parc. Au début, je voulus dégainer, mais Rukia me retint. Et son discours me pétrifia.

"Ne sauve pas cet enfant" disait-elle. "Il t'es inconnu, tu n'as donc pas de raisons de le sauver. N'est-ce pas ? Mais si tu as vraiment la volonté d'aller tuer ce Hollow, tu t'engages à sauver toutes les autres âmes que tu croiseras."

Dans ma tête, cela se traduisit instantanément par :

"Choisis bien, Ichigo. Choisis ton destin."

Le garçon hurla, et, sans plus hésiter, j'achevai le monstre en deux-trois coups de katana bien maîtrisés. Puis, avec un ton légèrement bourru, j'envoyai le petit au paradis, avec la ferme intention de parler à Rukia une fois que ce serait fait. Elle s'approcha de moi, me félicita pour mon Konsô bien réalisé. Je n'eus même pas la volonté de protester plus de quelques secondes. Je savais déjà, à cet instant, que mon futur était scellé.

Scellé dans le sang.

* * *

Ma deuxième aventure en tant que Shinigami Remplaçant : elle inclut une fille de ma classe nommée Orihime Inoue, son grand frère décédé Sora Inoue et une bonne dose de rancœur et de liens fraternels. Je vais vous expliquer.

En réalité, le grand frère en question, après sans doute plusieurs années à rôder en tant qu'âme dans la paisible ville de Karakura, se transforma en Hollow, et n'eut de cesse de pourchasser sa sœur, sans répit, allant même jusqu'à l'attaquer chez elle, alors que sa meilleure amie Tatsuki s'y trouvait. Les deux jeunes filles furent rapidement mises hors-jeu, comme vous vous en doutez bien, et c'est au terme d'un long combat éreintant que Sora brisa son masque de Hollow de lui-même et s'empala sur ma lame, en s'excusant auprès d'Orihime, et disparut, dans un tourbillon de lumière.

Cela vous paraîtra légèrement bâclé comme résumé. Mais ce n'est pas le combat qui m'a le plus marqué dans cette histoire ; c'est la vision d'un frère se battant pour rester conscient et sauver ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde. J'eus ainsi la révélation que l'amour familial était sans doute le plus durable de tout les sentiments et le plus inaltérable. Ce poste de Shinigami Remplaçant était en fin de compte une sorte d'apprentissage de la vie.

Le lendemain, tout comme ma famille le lendemain de l'attaque du Hollow près de chez moi, Tatsuki avait tout oublié. Pas Inoue. Elle est devenue, ce jour-là, l'un des protagonistes principaux de ce récit.

* * *

La vie, sur Terre, aux côtés de Rukia, d'Inoue et des autres, était douce. Les nuits étaient belles, et le jour continuait à se lever, preuve que tout cela n'était finalement pas totalement contre nature. Le vent soufflait, la pluie tombait, et notre histoire s'écrivait. Le grattement de la plume sur le papier se faisait plus insistant lorsque des mots forts émergeaient de la pointe de métal, et les pleins et les déliés constituaient nos vies, si fragiles sur le parchemin fin et pourtant si éternelles dans nos mémoires. Parfois, l'encre se mettait à couler plus vite et plus abondamment ; ces jours-là était agités de soubresauts. Il y a notamment eu cette confrontation avec Ishida, le dernier des Quincy.

Dire que les Shinigamis ont décidé de détruire ce clan. Des rivaux, qui menaçait de "perturber l'équilibre du monde". En effet, si nous les Dieux de la Mort purifions les Hollows et les envoyons à la Soul Society, les Quincy se contente de détruire purement et simplement leurs âmes. Cela modifiait le nombre d'âmes totales des mondes de façon non négligeable. Aussi, devant le refus d'obtempérer des archers, la Soul Society n'eut d'autre choix que de les exterminer. Tous.

Sauf lui. Inutile de préciser qu'il voue une haine sans failles envers nous autres les Shinigamis (alors que je ne lui en ai jamais voulu personnellement, mais il faut croire que je pouvais payer pour tout les autres). Il m'a donc lancé un défi. Celui qui tuera le plus de Hollows dans la ville de Karakura gagnera. Je voulais refuser. Mais en voyant les innombrables âmes torturés attirées par son appât, je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix. Et ce jour-là, je pensais avoir vu le plus terrifiant Hollow qui soit (j'étais pourtant en réalité loin du compte) : un Menos Grande.

J'ai réussi, au prix d'un effort surhumain, à le repousser. Et sans l'aide d'Ishida, je crois que je n'y serais jamais arrivé. C'est ainsi qu'il prit intérieurement une décision qui modifierait sans doute le cours de sa vie ; il n'allait plus me poursuivre, mais au contraire m'aider dans certaines de mes quêtes. Sans pour autant cesser de haïr les Shinigamis...

* * *

Dans la série des personnes importantes, il y eut aussi Sado. Je le connaissais depuis longtemps déjà. Il développa ses pouvoirs presque dans le même temps qu'Inoue. Apparemment la proximité de ma pression spirituelle avait éveillée la leur.

J'avais donc le pouvoir d'influer sur mon monde. Cette constatation se fit plus importante au cours de mes missions. Quelque part, j'avais toujours détesté le fait d'être inutile et de n'avoir aucun but valable sur Terre. C'était à présent chose oubliée, car les obligations de Shinigami laissées par Rukia remplissaient mon temps, ma tête et même mon corps. Je m'endurcissais, devenais plus mature et avait définitivement renoncé à ma vie normale de lycéen de Karakura. Chaque matin, chaque soir apportait son lot de pensées, d'idées, de sentiments. Malgré le fait que Rukia et moi nous nous disputions régulièrement, je n'ai jamais cessé d'apprécier la jeune fille par son caractère si trempé et son élégance naturelle.

Je trouvais les journées dures, parfois éreintantes, mais j'aimais me sentir fatigué le soir, en sachant que j'avais un peu participé à la marche du monde. Rukia me souhaitait une bonne nuit, et s'enfermait dans le placard qui lui servait de couchette. J'ignorais ce qui se passait là-dedans. C'était son chez-elle, petit, mais elle se l'était approprié avec une facilité déconcertante. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'elle se plaignait de sa condition.

Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, et je ne le suis toujours pas d'ailleurs. Elle était une sorte de petite sœur pour moi, malgré le fait que j'en avais déjà deux. Elle m'apprenait, me montrait, m'expliquait. Ses grands yeux bleus glacés me fixaient tour à tour avec une détermination sans faille scintillante au fond de ses iris ou des interrogations plein les pupilles. Alors, à mon tour, je lui apprenais, lui montrait, lui expliquait ce qui faisait tourner le monde et ce qui constituait mon univers. Comme une enfant, elle ne cessait de s'étonner à chaque nouvelle découverte.

J'aimais Rukia comme on aime un membre de sa famille à qui l'on tient beaucoup.

Et un jour, _ils _me l'ont enlevée.

Et j'ai juré de les faire payer pour cela.

* * *

Très résumé ce chapitre-ci, le prochain sera, comme vous vous en doutez, basé sur la rencontre Renji/Byakuya/Ichigo et sera plus dans la veine du premier chapitre question narration.

Je vais donc de ce pas me remater joyeusement l'épisode 16 avec une gaieté palpable :D

(Désolée si certains évènements ne vous semblent pas dans l'ordre, j'écris au feeling et j'ai la mémoire courte...)

Review ? :3

Cerise


End file.
